


Cary Grant and his love

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 1940s, Actor RPF so if you don'tike don't read, Catboy cary??? Catboy reader?????? Yes..., Consider Cary Grant was in fact gay, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or at least bi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overall wholseome content, Secret Relationship, This is self indulancge for a friend who swoons over cary, as do i but this is spicficly make reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: A collection of stories ranging from one chapter or two, possibly three and will be in ordor. It's a collection of Cary Grant stories, and feel free to ask for spicfic scenarios or something, and I might make this the Cary and Adrien thing, just to have both actors in one place.This is a gift for a friend of mine, but everyone is free to read it!
Relationships: Cary Grant/Male Reader
Kudos: 1





	Cary Grant and his love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratalin/gifts).



> Hope you like it! It took a good while but everything should be fine. The reader is male, but can be female or just nonbinary since I think I forgot to add any He's in here....
> 
> Also if anyone is new to this, (name) just means your name, or whatever your name is.

Work never was your strong suit, especially when it was somthing like this. Something as simple as being able to get a new hot scoop, or find out the latest thing with the hot celebrities, and people thought you would get so much, seeing as you lived with and split rent with Cary Grant an upcoming film star. 

But no, your skills were limited a lot, and you could only do so much. He told you about his job, his friends, and things yeah...but you just didn't have to heart to sell those things to get more recognition or things, if you wanted that you'd stand outside his job everyday and play hookie with work!

But today has been an extra rough day, very long and slow, somthing that made you feel down after only four hours of being there. Not to mention your boss keep jumping you about every little thing, and how you couldn't get a scoop even if they told you the secrets of the world.

It wasn't that you didn't want to, you thought about it several times, but was the fact you couldn't. It physically pained you to even think about talking bad, or starting a rumor, or doing anything like that to Cary, or his friends! Now some of them yeah you did sell out but it was because they were genuinely bad people, and Cary didn't even know them, you were told a rumor turned true and jumped at the opportunity.

This of cource put a slight dent in your job, but you continued to work through it all, and continued to function with your shitty boss and coworkers. Somthing you hated was how they talked how they liked to make a rumor about you and Cary, and how he would cook a lit before you got home, or you two would still around and just talk.

Apparently it was forbidden to have a friendship and be a news reporter or whatever they called someone like you. Gossip colom, news reportor, it varied. Regardless, it seemed you couldn't peacefully stay with Cary who had o ly starred in six movies by this point, maybe eight?? You forgot truthfully, but he had a previous roommate who left and he was sad from it, but soon lightened up with you around.

The clock finaly stuck 6:32pm and you jumped and gathered your things, rushing to the door and getting a taxi home. Cary always had the car, since his job filming was further, but if he was leaving the state or country he would always ask you to drive him and pick him up which was nice, but you always paniced behind the wheel.

You soon relaxed, staring out the window and thinking to yourself about life and things, letting your mind wander to Cary and how sweet he was, how he would lay about in his evening clothes and relax, hold you in his arms and place soft kisses to your lips and cheeks, pamper and l ku ve you after a long days work, and you would do the same for him.

Just because work thought of the rumors of you and Cary and you deny all of it and making up stories about women, dosen't mean it's not true about you and Cary.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After a while you arrived home and paid for the ride, before walking up the sidewalk and going into the house. A slight smile on your face when you entered and smelled somthing nice, as you slipped off your coat and hat hanging them both up right next to Cary's.

You had a smile on your face as you put your things away and went into the kitchen to see Cary in his little apron and his sleeves rolled up, a sight that always made your heart swoon and brain stop working. 

"You look adorable Cary." You told him as he looked up and flashed you a smile.

"You look good yourself darling, and how was work?" He asked as he finished up setting the table and turned to check the oven. "Do you mind roast? It's all I had and we need some more groceries is all...that and I made a cake earlier!" He seemed so proud of himself for baking.

"Boss keep jumping me about every little thing, co-workers started a rumor about the two of us, and you know it was just a bad day...but I get to come home to my baby and his wonderful cooking." You pouted at first, but soon held your arms out and received a long hug and soft kiss from Cary who held you in his arms. His hand moving to rub your back and give you bits of love, and show you he loved you dearly. 

"I'm sorry, you know, you don't have to work, I make enough money to support us both (name), theres no reason to work." He tried to tell you, he always did but he always knew that you found the job fun and always wanted to be a reporter. "I can get you a better one, one with nicer people I bet." Cary offered but saw the look in your eyes that always made his heart melt and skip a few beats. 

"Come on it's fine, they're just upset I got a hot scoop a few weeks ago and they missed out, and there jealous that I live with you is all." You chuckled back to him and places a soft kiss to his lips which earned a low groan to come from him. Pulling back for s moment you quickly placed another one to his lips and he happily kissed back this time and happily let his hands roam to your hips. 

After a bit you both pulled back, faces blushing and a few pants. "Can I get more of that later tonight?" You asked, hinting at more kissing and more than cuddles.

"No let's save it for this weekend," He stared. "Why!" You yelled out practically. "Because I have plans this weekend and want to spoil you, been working on being a little better in the bedroom." He told you a smile on his face as he moved away to get the roast out of the oven and make plates.

"You? Your gonna top??" 

"Well...yeah that's the plan."

"Last time you tried to top you got stuck on your knees and couldn't move so we had to flip and I had to ride you like a horse." You laughed about it but Cary turned red. That night in particular was wonderful, but it was hard to push Cary to be a dom right now, he was soft dom at times, but mostly soft. He didn't have it in him to be dom right now and that was fine. "Come on honey I was only telling you, you can't dom right now, work is drawing you to much."

"I know, but once I get the mood back your all mine and I'm being soft dom again." He placed the plates down and took off his aprons as you two took your seats finally. 

"So normal dom Cary??"

"...yes (name) normal dom Cary, the one and only that showersnup sometimes.."

"My little rope bunny want ropes this weekend?" 

"YOU! COME ON!" He was red as a beet, he hated that you now made that joke every chance you got. "It was one movie! One movie and I was tied up and gagged!" He tried to tell you again how it was an accident or he didn't orginally mean it to happen but it did.

"Its okey, but really you came home asking me to tie you up and edge you, I mean....it seems like a rope bunny to me honey." A moment of pure silence and then a burst of giggles and chuckles erupted from you both as you two sat there and ate dinner.

Soon dinner passed and dessert came, and finaly you helped him put everything up and clean up the kitchen, you both getting ready for bed and the night. Locking the house up tight, turning lights off and taking a shower toagther and getting in some warm oversized sweaters. You having stolen a normal sized Sweater from Cary, and Cary getting his own oversized one as you two went and cuddled up in bed together. 

The day might not have been the best for you, but when you got home to Cary, everything seemed to melt away and life seemed perfectly wonderful for the two of you. Even with rumors no one could prove anything.

"(Name) darling...I love you so so much...goodnight my sweet darling." He whispered to you and placed a soft kiss to your forhead.

"Goodnight Cary, I love you too, I love you so much my sweetheart...my sweet Cary." You returned the kiss and snuggled into his chest for the night. Today ended on a very good note, and will always end on good notes with Cary.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, hope you enjoyed!! Took a while but its here and wonderful hopefully!!


End file.
